


The Platoon Leader and the Recruit ii

by ma_jewelry



Series: The Platoon Leader and the Recruit [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, wow when you write it all out it seems worse than it really is lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_jewelry/pseuds/ma_jewelry
Summary: Hyukjae is angry with himself for being so rough in the shower yesterday, and uses it as an excuse to punish Donghae.





	The Platoon Leader and the Recruit ii

The detention room, or as new recruits liked to call it, ‘the room of nightmares’, had gotten its name from being the only enclosure in the training base without windows. It was just a square box, each side around three meters long, and the only way in or out being the lockable door in the corner. When it was shut, the non-existence of gaps between its edges and the walls meant that no light could get into the almost claustrophobic space. Luckily, there was a single bulb that hung down from the center, swaying to and fro so that the remorse on the one being punished was visible to the detention-giver.

Right now, the soldier who stood beneath it might have lacked somewhat in height, but his courage was commendable as there was not a trace of fear on his handsome features. Even when the taller man sauntered around him, hands crossed behind his back and boots pacing firmly across the ground, the younger soldier still looked straight ahead, with his back straight and arms to the sides.

“Soldier, do you know why you are in here?” The platoon leader spoke up with more dissatisfaction than reproach in his tone. He thought that everything would go according to plan, he’d even waited a whole day before tasting the other, but he had made an error of judgment and the fact that he had overlooked something made him more unhappy than the extra work he had to do.

“No sir, I do not.” Donghae knew he was being cheeky, but he couldn’t help it. Truthfully, he had wanted to laugh the entire morning when he had seen his leader getting scolded, and the unhesitant way that the older man took all the blame only encouraged Donghae’s childish moments of pretended ignorance. After all, he knew that Hyukjae would spoil him to this degree.

“You do not?” The heavy boots stopped in front of the younger. “You do not know that because you were late in getting up this morning, I had to make an excuse for you? You do not know that I ended up being the one to receive punishment, and now my whole body hurts like hell?”

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. “But it was you who…” He trailed off.

Listening to the words ‘whole body hurts’ and thinking about the reason that he was late this morning, Donghae couldn't help but return his memory to the night before, to what caused all of this to happen.

 

*

 

Donghae had always thought that he was very fit, having a passion for going to the gym and his toned muscles to further prove the fact. But when his naked body was pushed chest first into the wall, feeling an also naked desire press into him from behind, he wondered how on earth could someone still have the energy to do this straight after all the physical training they had done that day.

“Wait… Leader Lee… what if someone sees us?” He pushed feebly against the cold tiles of the showering room, the half-hearted attempt not having any effect on their molded position at all.

After all the running, jumping, climbing, and crawling, the whole group had come into the bathroom together to wash the day’s tiredness away. One by one, they had all left, and Hyukjae had pounced on Donghae the moment that they were alone. The latter didn’t fight back much because he knew that his leader wasn’t one who liked public humiliation. He wouldn’t do this if there was a chance of being caught.

“No one will see us. We are on duty to clean the whole bathroom, so that gives us at least an hour.” He breathed behind the other’s ear, locking their right hands together beside Donghae’s head, and tracing his left shoulder with the other hand. There were still drops of water left on both their bodies, making Hyukjae lick across his lips while he watched the liquid glide down the smoothly carved muscles of the younger soldier. He followed the trails with his tongue, feeling the recruit shudder from the unfamiliar feeling. It was a pity he couldn’t use his teeth, but on second thought, it would be a crime to blemish the beautiful body.

Donghae had no idea about the internal contemplations going on inside the man’s head, and he was too distracted by the hardness behind him that was growing hotter by the minute. Once the other was sure that he wasn’t going to struggle anymore, he had backed away slightly only so he could grind harder against the two inviting globes, earning an aroused groan. Donghae could feel his own length stiffening in front of him, increasing in discomfort as it was trapped between him and the wall. He shifted his body to change into a more comfortable position, but all intentions were defeated as another lustful grind had him firmly back into the wall.

“Leader…” It was only a half-whine, still, it made him embarrassed at how lewd he became in front of the other. He didn’t blame the platoon leader when he misinterpreted its meaning.

“So impatient already?” A low chuckle, then the warmth disappeared for a few seconds before the sound of a bottle being opened clicked. Donghae turned his head and watched in admiration towards his leader’s ability to somehow receive a never-ending supply of moisturizer.

He had only experienced it once, but already he was becoming familiar with the feeling of the digit that explored inside him, this time in a hurry to stretch not tease. A second, then a third was added, and Donghae was still breathing deeply from trying to adjust when he heard the wicked voice behind him.

“I wonder…” Before he could react, a fourth finger joined the others and Donghae’s eyes widened, biting down on his bottom lip while his nails scratched down the smooth wall in front. More than the slight pain, he was just shocked that this was happening. He let go of his lip to suck in much deeper breaths.

“What’s wrong?” Hyukjae noticed the weirdness and questioned.

“I… four… why?” The younger soldier was blushing too deeply to describe it in detail.

Nevertheless, being the understanding leader he was, Hyukjae put the pieces together and responded with something that made Donghae’s head swim even more. “What’s wrong with four fingers? I always use four."

He had found the man’s sweet spot again and now Donghae was trying to speak through the waves of pleasure. In the end, he couldn’t, he didn’t know what to say anyways, and huffed in relief when the fingers were finally removed. Then, he realized that if he didn’t do anything, the other would probably take him like this, and Donghae felt a little chill at how painful his member would be, being shoved against the wall. So he turned around, thinking that it would be better to sacrifice his back instead.

He wasn’t going to admit that the reason he froze was because of that… thing in front of him. No, his leader had enough ego already. But as his gaze was fixated on it, rather, on the sheer size of it, Donghae wondered if the man was even human. Suddenly something clicked and the younger soldier understood why the man ‘always used four’. It was because; four fingers were needed if he didn’t want to spend the next day in bed, lying on his stomach. Donghae gulped, and felt even more turned on from the slightly scary expectation of what it would feel like to have that inside him.

Hyukjae came closer and wrapped a leg belonging to a still quite unresponsive owner around his own waist. He aimed his erection towards the well-stretched entrance, again in that teasing mood.

“Is this what you wanted?”

Donghae mewled, unable to stop contracting and opening for the head of the other’s length as it circled the sensitive ring of muscles. He closed his eyes in anticipation, opening them again when his own member twitched impatiently as nothing happened.

“Leader…” He tried to use his leg to bring the man inside, only succeeding in contact for a second before it was pulled away.

“Call me Hyukjae.”

It wasn’t too hard of a request, so Donghae used the opportunity to try and tempt the man further so he could get that essential pleasure. “Hyukjae… please…”

But the man still didn’t move. Hyukjae was at the edge of his limit, wanting nothing else than to fill the younger to the brim, yet his stupid teasing mind forced to him to hold back just a little longer.

“Now tell me exactly what you want.”

The emptiness was aching inside him, bringing tears to his eyes and an agonizing longing to every cell of his body. At last, it overpowered any shyness he had, and his lips whined out the indecent desire.

“I want you… to fuck me.”

Instantly, Hyukjae thrust forcefully into the younger, aroused even more by the searing heat that welcomed him. The platoon leader spared a tiny part of his sanity to hold the other upright by his arm and leg, and threw the rest of the world away while he rammed into the recruit, feeling like he was on a cloud of bliss the whole time.

As for Donghae, the tears that had welled up in his eyes were pushed out when his leader buried himself deeply into him for the first time. He moaned helplessly, the first of many to follow, as he thanked the heavens for the moisturizer-lube and extra-finger preparation he had gotten before this. Because although he had never experienced anything more mind-blowing than this ecstasy right now, there was no doubt that he would pay for the extraordinary pleasure the next morning.

 

*

 

Donghae was pulled back from his thoughts by a displeased-looking Hyukjae, whose brows were pulled down in annoyance from him spacing out right in front of the platoon leader. Sure, he didn’t mind having to clean up the soldier after they both came (Donghae twice before Hyukjae finally did), and he didn’t mind carrying the heavy man back to lay him on the olive green sleeping bag while careful not to wake the others. He didn’t mind that he had to clean the entire bathroom all by himself to avoid punishment if it was left in a mess, because that meant Donghae would also be punished.

But he never thought that he would have made Donghae so exhausted that he couldn’t get up on time, and how guilty it made him feel. He never thought that when the superiors were about to punish Donghae, the only thing he could think about was to make up an excuse on the spot so that he could shift the blame to himself. He didn’t want to admit the hold that the younger soldier had unknowingly gotten over him, so now he tried to feel better about himself by ordering the soldier around.

“Are you blaming me?” his eyes narrowed as he unintentionally half-pouted, and Donghae wanted to giggle at how cute the leader was when he was ‘angry’.

“No, Leader, I’m not.” Even under the weak lighting, Hyukjae could recognize the curve of the other’s doe eyes as an attempt to fight a smile. So he stood there, pout deepening, scowling accusingly at the younger soldier who finally could not contain his laughter any longer. The moment the chuckle broke through, he forced himself to control the rest because the look on the platoon leader’s face could not possibly get any darker.

“I’m sorry. I’m willing to receive the consequences for any wrongs I did.”

The glare finally lifted; Hyukjae was glad that they were back on track. He didn’t bring him into the detention room and lock the door for nothing, now.

“Well, I’m feeling really stressed from getting reprimanded this morning, so it would be nice if I could… relax… without needing to move.”

Donghae stifled the second round of laughter that rose due to the act Hyukjae was putting on. He thought that after what they did yesterday, the leader would be open about these things. But if he wanted to pretend, Donghae had no reason not to play along.

“Ok… why don’t you sit back in the chair and leave it to me to make it up to you?” Donghae stepped closer as the platoon leader stepped back, and eagerly pressed the older man down into the chair. He was about to get onto his knees before the man stopped him and pushed him backward.

“Actually, since this is a punishment for you, I think you shouldn’t get to do anything that you will like. So you don’t get to touch me.” Hyukjae unbuckled his own belt and slid a hand in, ignoring the transfixed stare on the soldier’s face.

“Then… what should I do?” He was a bit lost. And slightly hurt from the rejection

Hyukjae smirked from the lust in the standing man’s eyes and shrugged. “Give me a show."

The naked bulb gave off a strong glow despite there only being one in the room and cast a shadow over Donghae’s front side as he stood directly below it. Peering into the other’s almond eyes, trying to understand what he wanted, Donghae slowly lifted two veiny hands and began to unzip his outer jacket. Plop. It landed on the ground next to him, followed soon after by the only undershirt inside.

The soldier stayed still for a while, bathed under the soft light, shadows everywhere on his sculptured body. Although it wasn’t very clear, he could feel the platoon leader’s hungry gaze rake across his shoulders, down his chest, and over his defined abs. For the first time in his life, Donghae felt pleased that his body had the ability to make the man opposite him breathe harder each time.

With his other hand, Hyukjae pulled the covering down until his erection was finally released out into the open, blatantly visible in Donghae’s eyes. A hand was still stroking up and down the massive length, coloring the standing soldier’s cheeks a shade darker when he remembered what happened between it and himself only yesterday. He watched the platoon leader drop his head back in pleasure, and felt his own pants tighten across the front. The hand was getting faster and faster; the leader’s panting becoming more and more irregular.

“Pinch yourself.” It came out as a ragged grunt, causing a few seconds delay for Donghae to make out what he had said, and then a few more to understand what it meant.

The pair of single-lidded eyes were trained on his hand, which lifted up and first started to circle around one of the dark buds. Hyukjae was about to tell him to hurry up when his eyes widened at the sight before him and his member jerked involuntarily. The recruit had moaned out loud as he caught himself between his index and third fingers, and then pulled it outwards, drawing more lewd sounds from his open lips. In honesty, it wasn’t because he couldn’t control himself, but how much more turned on he knew the other would get if he filled the room with those noises.

Sure enough, within seconds the platoon leader was already searching for the tissues he had prepared so as to not stain their uniforms with unexplainable substances. As he released into the tissues, heaving out a long contented sigh, Hyukjae wondered how he could be so lucky to have someone like Donghae in his 21 months of life as a soldier.


End file.
